


A Three Minute Wash

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chrsitmas gift, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have wrapped up a case in the greater Boston area. On their way back to the airport Sherlock makes a quick detour so he can tease his doctor a little. </p><p>This is the second of my five Christmas gift fics to be posted. Each one is full of fluff, slash, and general romance since I can't seem to keep away from it. LOL Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three Minute Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Szybki prysznic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686672) by [kottkvarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn)



> This piece is a gift for Mirith Griffin. Since she's from the US the boys are there too and the naughtiness is for her as well. (Honestly, if you haven't read any of her story 'XO' then go right to her profile and start now!) I mention Boston because I used to live near there and they have a major airport. Lol

John and Sherlock had been called in to solve a murder in the outskirts of Boston four days earlier. A favour for Mycroft it seemed. Now, with the criminal in police custody, the two men were making their way to the airport. Sherlock had insisted on driving the entire week, as he always did. John was surprised when Sherlock pulled over to an automatic car wash entrance. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Having the car washed before we return it.”

John’s “why?” was silenced as the attendant and Sherlock began to converse. Soon the car was being pulled along a track. 

“Sherlock, why on earth-“

His partner’s body was quickly crossing the middle console and straddling John’s lap before the doctor could begin to wonder how it had happened. Two sets of lips were crushed together and John’s hands instinctively wrapped around Sherlock’s waist. Thin, long hands wove themselves through short hair and made certain the men did not separate until breathing was absolutely necessary. 

Then Sherlock gasped out, “I got the full treatment. In total, we have three minutes before the car comes into public view once more.” 

Frustrated, John groaned. “That’s not going to be enough time for anything!” 

Sherlock smirked as he bent to whisper, “This is just a starter. A taste if you will. No need to worry though, I have every intention of enjoying my main course and dessert on the private jet taking us home. Tell me, John, do you have any interest in joining The Mile High Club?” 

John tilted his head back and whimpered as Sherlock cupped him through his jeans. With the lanky detective rubbing his groin and attaching himself to John’s neck, the poor doctor had no choice but to give in. Thankful for the privacy the walled in area gave them. 

When the car finally exited, two men were both in their proper seats. Clothing rumpled and pulses racing, they hurried to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the second Christmas fic I will be sharing. I plan on posting Atlin Merrick's tomorrow, Ennui Enigma's Saturday and Ariane DeVere's on Sunday. Each one is less than 600 words and will be posted individually.
> 
> Since everyone is so busy these will be unbetaed but I will have them gone through at the start of the new year.


End file.
